Grinch and Martha's Wedding
by Yesenia Deleon
Summary: After 6 months, Grinch and Martha are getting hitched


6 months later, today is the day when Grinch is about to married his childhood sweetheart Martha McGinnis. In the other room, Grinch was getting ready and he's in the mixed of happy and nervous. Then, Grinch took a deep breath and said "Okay. I can do this. I can do this. Because I'm about to married with the woman I love and I just hope that I don't screw this up."

Meanwhile, in the other room for woman, Martha was getting ready too and was wearing the most beautiful wedding dress that's almost similar to her mother Elsa's ice dress. Then, Martha smiles, took a deep breath and said "I'm so happy that I have been dreaming this moment and I'm getting married to the man I love. I just hope that everybody will be there especially with my family."

In the church, everybody was sitting down including the Ohana who was invited to the wedding. Then, Yesenia saw Trish, Donna and her 12 year old daughter, Cindy Lou Who who are the bridesmaids of Martha while Cat and Bricklebalm who are the maid of honor for Grinch. Few moment later, Grinch appears on the ceremony while waiting for Martha to appear after the flower girl, Max appears while holding the pillows with 2 wedding rings and of course, that's when Martha appears along with her dad Terry by giving her away.

While Here's come the bride playing, Grinch realize how beautiful Martha was with her wedding dress and Martha started to walk gently while holding flowers. Then, Terry gave Martha a kiss on the cheek by wishing her luck and Martha smiles while grabbing Grinch's hand after the wedding song stopped and everybody sit down.

Then, the priest started to speak about Grinch and Martha while everybody listen, cry in tears quietly and smiles happily for them until the priest said "Grinch, do you take Martha McGinnis to be your wife as long you should live?" Then, Grinch said "I do." Then, the priest ask Martha the same thing and said "Martha, do you take Grinch to be your husband as long you should live?" Then, Martha said "I do."

Then, the priest ask Grinch to grab the rings which Grinch did and the priest told him by giving Martha the one, so they can put the rings together. Then, Grinch did and put the wedding ring on Martha's middle finger while Martha put the wedding ring on Grinch's middle finger. Then, the priest said "Now, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Then, Grinch and Martha started to kiss the lips while everybody cheers. After the ceremony was over, they started to have a wedding party while Grinch and Martha started to dance together happily since they're now husband and wife.

After the romantic dance, everybody made a lovely speech for Martha and Grinch like knowing that Martha will find someone who love her and she did, etc. After everybody gave their speech, Martha decide to make her one quick speech and said "First of all, me and my husband Grinch are happy that you came. Second, before Grinch ask me to married him few months ago, I always dreamed to have a wonderful wedding like this and I thought that Grinch wasn't ready for this until he ask me and I was touched that he really love me more than everything in world. That's when I realize that he was the man who I want to get married with and I just want to say that I love you, Grinchy. Thank you and I can't wait to have a future with you."

Then, Grinch smiles and said "I love you too, Martha." Then, Grinch grab a drink and said "It's true that I was scared to get married, but being with Martha for couple of months, I realize that she's the woman who I want to be with and she's my future. Not only she was my friend in the past, but she's the love of my life after 30 years and I'm glad that I have a future who I want to spend the rest of my life with. So, that being said is that I love my wife, Martha."

Then, everybody cheers while Grinch and Martha kiss on the lips deeply. After it was over, Grinch and Martha head to the limo where they're heading to their honeymoon while Max was staying with Donna and Cindy Lou for few days until they come back from the honeymoon.

The End!


End file.
